


My friendly neighbour from next door

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neighbors, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When Sam moved into his house, people looked at him with curious eyes. Most considered him too young to own a house, or to live in a neighbourhood like theirs. Sam was Software Engineer and had made enough money at a young age that he would never have to worry about money for the rest of his life.A house like his, with a garden at the back, a nice front yard complete with a white picket fence was something he wanted to own since he was a little boy and had to sleep in his father’s car.That his neighbour was hot as hell was just the cherry on top.





	My friendly neighbour from next door

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads,
> 
> here is my new fic for the SPN Kink Bingo 2019. 
> 
> Square: Neighbours
> 
>  
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)
> 
> Have fun :)

The first time it happened was on pure accident. Sam was in the bathroom and walked out of the shower stall when he had looked up only to see his neighbour staring back at him. He had completely forgotten that he had opened the bathroom window before he walked into the shower and now his neighbour watched at him with wide eyes.  
  
Without breaking their unexpected staring contest from one bathroom to the other, Sam slowly pulled a towel off the rack and covered himself while he felt the heat of embarrassment colouring his cheeks.   
  
The reaction he got from his neighbour was unlike anything Sam would have expected. His neighbour looked at him with sad puppy eyes, only to point down at his own crotch, point back at Sam and give him two thumbs up. Sam left the bathroom still feeling embarrassed. He didn’t even know his neighbours’ name.  
  
The next day, Sam wanted to make sure that the window was closed before he undressed for his shower. He really needed to get some blinds for the window, but before he could turn around and hop in the shower, Sam spotted his neighbour in his own bathroom on the other side.   
  
The other guy had his window open and looked at Sam with smirk on his face… before he started to strip.   
  
Sam was too stunned to turn around and leave and so he watched while his neighbour undressed in front of Sam without either of them leaving their bathroom.   
  
The second the last layer dropped to the floor, Sam’s neighbour with the black hair and five o’clock shadow on his face, smiled at him and started to turn around with his arms stretched to both sides to give Sam a full view. Now, Sam didn’t feel as embarrassed as the day before.  
  
Their little bathroom strip shows went on for a few weeks and Sam was almost looking forward to them which was the reason he promised himself to try something he wouldn’t typically do.   
  
Today was his day to start first, and he held his neighbours gaze while he dropped his clothes one after the other. When Sam was naked, he looked over at his neighbour before he let his hand wander downward over his chest.   
  
The moment Sam closed his hand around his cock, his neighbour pressed his face to the glass of his window. Smiling, Sam started to stroke his cock until he was completely hard before he leaned against his window and started to jerk off in earnest.   
  
He didn’t think about the other guy watching him jerk off in his bathroom against his window. ’Sam's only focus was on his rising pleasure while he moved his hand faster and faster.   
  
The second Sam’s pleasure peaked, he pressed his face against the sun-warm window and heard tale-tell sound of his cum hitting the glass. His breath turned the window foggy in front of him but when Sam looked over to his neighbour, His neighbour was doing the same as Sam was doing only moments ago. The only difference was his eyes were completely fixated on Sam. am shuddered at the intensity he could feel even over the distance between them.   
  
The other guy didn’t press his face against the window like Sam had done, but he could see the clear line of strong and tense muscles coil under the force of pleasure before a different window was suddenly covered in cum.  
  
They looked at each other through their sullied windows before his neighbour pointed down at their backyards.  
  
Putting his jeans back on without bothering with underwear, Sam left his house through the backdoor and saw his neighbour already standing at the fence separating their gardens.   
  
Walking up, Sam felt embarrassment crawling up his spine. With the distance from one bathroom to the other he could be brave, but now he was eye to eye with the guy he had been giving strip shows for weeks now and who had just watched him jerk off.  
  
“Damn dude… that was a show.”   
  
Sam smiled at these words and shrugged like it was nothing to give strangers a show of him jerking off in his bathroom.   
  
“I felt like it.”   
  
Sam was happy his voice sounded more confident than he felt.   
  
“Oh, and how I felt it. I’m Michael by the way. Want to come over? I still need a shower and I know that mine is bigger than yours. Only speaking about shower stalls.”   
  
Eyes glittering with amusement when Michael looked down at Sam’s crotch, Sam felt his cheeks turning red. “I’m Sam and I’m sure I want to see your shower stall close up for the first time, but would you mind if I clean my window first?”  
  
Michael laughed in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
